From Spells to YuGiOh
by MysticDragon1691
Summary: A spell goes wrong and Raven my origional character not Raven from TT! gets sent to the Yugioh world in front of Yugi's house at 3 in the morning. 11th chapter up! Please R&R! YuugiTea and YamiOC! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Story description: A spell goes wrong and Raven gets sent to the Yugioh world in front of Yugi's house at 3 in the morning. Please R&R! YY/OC and some Y/T. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh...I wish I did...oh and all you people who are going to sue me you can just give it up cause you have nothing on me! mwaahahahahahahaa!**

_**/Yami talking through mind link to Yugi/**_

**/Yugi talking through mind link to Yami/**

**well on to the story now!**

**From Spells to Yugioh**

**by Raven**

**It was late in the afternoon and Raven had just gotten the last of her candles set in the right place and lite and had begun her incantation spell. The spell she was using was to help her practice her teleportation. **

**"With the power, that's within me, transfer my body, to my destination, without procrastination, I want to go to the kit...ooo Yugi!" Said Raven in a low voice but then gets interrupted by Yugioh coming on. "Yay! They finally are playing the new episodes...what the!" Raven was suddenly surounded by a dark purple glow and the next thing she knew she was kneeling on a sidewalk facing some road. **

**"Ok then that was random I didn't even finish the incantation...just as Yugioh was about to come on I get transported to someplace. I don't even know where I am...I was hoping for the kitchen. But now I've gotta find a way home!" Raven said under her breath as she stood up to see where she was or to actually get an idea where she might be. **

**"What time is it? Its so freakin dark I can hardly see anything?" Raven said looking down the road both ways then she turned around to find she was right in front of the Kame Game shop. **

**"OMR! This can not be seriously real! Am I actually in the Yugioh world...with Yugi and Atemu and Tea and every one...And Atemu! I can't believe it! Wait...maybe I fell or something after I did the spell...but I didn't move after I did the spell so I couldn't have fell or bumped my head so I guess I am actually here!" Raven excitedly said as she ran up to the door and tried to open it. It opened! **

**"I guess Yugi forgot to lock the door tonight!" So Raven rushed in totally forgetting there was a bell over the door to alert Yugi or his Grandpa when someone came in. The bell rang loudly over Raven's head. "Damn that bell!" Raven looked at the bell and it stoped ringing imidiately. Raven got extremely excited at being in Yugi's house that she actually yelled out. **

**"Yugi! Yugi are you here!" Raven yelled through the store trying to locate Yugi. "I cannot believe that I am actually here! OMR! OMR! OMR!" Raven starts freaking out cause she found Yugi's coat hanging on the wall and starts doing a strange dance. Yugi and his grandpa come running down the stairs to find a very excited girl dancing around strangely while hugging Yugi's coat to her. Grandpa is holding a broom in his hand ready to mame anyone who is trying to steal his precious duel monsters cards. Yugi is just standing there staring at the strange girl dancing around at the bottom of the stairs. **

**"Um Grandpa? What is this girl doing! And why is she dancing with my coat?" Yugi whispered to his grandpa. "...do you think we should stop her? or atleast ask her what she is doing!"**

**"I don't know Yugi...its a very strange site, but I do like to watch her dancing around like that." Yugi's grandpa replied. Yugi anime sweatdropped but decided to ignore him his grandpa got like that when he was tired. Yugi decided to do something so she would stop dancing and maybe tell them what she is doing in there house.**

**"Uh...excuse me...you..." Yugi said starting to come down the stairs toward the strange girl. "Do you know that its almost 3 in the morning?"**

**Raven turned around to see Yugi in his star pajamas and Yugi's Grandpa holding a broom defencively. "OMR! Its actually you! I am actually here. In Domino City. With Yugi and he's talking to me...he's even more adorable in person..." Raven said just staring at Yugi. "...A...tem...u..." Raven started to reach out to him but then passed out on the floor.**

**  
--------------------------------------------------------------TBC! Well tell me what you think and if you want me to put up the next chapter!please reveiw! **

**-Raven**

**p.s. if you are reading my SG1 story I will have the next chapter up ASAP ok! byez!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh...I wish I did...oh and all you people who are going to sue me you can just give it up cause you have nothing on me! mwaahahahahahahaa!**

_**/Yami talking through mind link to Yugi/**_

**/Yugi talking through mind link to Yami/**

**----Last time on From Spells to Yugioh**

**Raven turned around to see Yugi in his star pajamas and Yugi's Grandpa holding a broom defencively. "OMR! Its actually you! I am actually here. In Domino City. With Yugi and he's talking to me...he's even more adorable in person..." Raven said just staring at Yugi. "...A...tem...u..." Raven started to reach out to him but then passed out on the floor.**

**-----Now on to the 2nd chapter**

_**/Wow that was random! ...who's Atemu/ **_

**/Yeah that was random. No clue on the Atemu guy maybe its someone who looks like me and she got me mistaken with him.../ Yugi ran down the stairs when he saw her pass out then kneeled beside the ramdon girl. **

**_/And how did she know your name aibou/_ Yugi shrugged his shoulders.**

**"Do you think we should move her somewhere comfortable until she wakes up," said Grandpa who had put away the broom and was now leaning over Yugi's shoulder.**

**"Ok."said Yugi as he looked around to find somewhere to lay her without carrying her upstairs. **

_**/What about the living room/ **_

**Yugi nodded and leaned down to lift her. **

**_/Do you want me to carry her aibou/_ **

**/I can lift her/ Yugi then picked her up and brought her into the living room and layed her down on the small couch. Then he went and sat down at the other end of the couch and he and Yami just watched her unconcious form lay there.**

**A few hours later Raven woke up and sat straight up to find Yugi curled up asleep at the other end of the sofa and Yugi's grandpa nowhere to be found. As soon as she started to move Yugi woke up.**

**"So your finally awake?" said Yugi rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.**

**"Tell me where I am at? What city and country?" demanded Raven.**

**"Um I probably should be asking you why you were in my house at this late at night but I'll answer your question. You are in Domino City, Japan..." Yugi was interrupted by Raven squeeling, jumping up, and then hugging him tightly. Yugi's grandpa came in at that moment.**

**"I think she is delirious..." Yugi said to his grandpa who was standing in the doorway looking very confused. Yugi put his hands on the girls shoulders and pushed her back softly and looked at her confused. Raven gasped and backed away.**

**"Gomen nasai! I was just sooo excited that I am actually here that I couldn't help myself!" Raven looked down. She still had Yugi's coat so she hugged it to her and smiled to herself.**

**"Thats ok! ...whats your name?" Yugi asked. **

**_/You forgot to ask her where she is from and how did she get here and.../ _said Yami eager to know who this new beautiful girl is. **

**/Yami! She just got here I don't wanna ask her all the questions at once! Calm down/ Yugi just rolled his eyes at his really eager Yami.**

**"Oh right you still don't know that do you..."Raven said resisting the urge to ask about Atemu and demanding to see him right then. "My name is Raven... I am from America! I came here by accident...well you see I was doing this whole incantation and then suddenly my favorite show came on which was Yu-Gi-Oh and I was so excited that I accidently said Yugi instead of kitchen where I wanted to go. Cause you see I was practicing that spell so I could get better at it and stuff and as you can see I ended up here at your door step!" Raven finished out of breath from practically saying all of that with only one breath. Raven gasped. "...oh crack...I wasn't supposed to tell you all that cause my best friend Ren said that if you say stuff like that it might mess up the space time continuum or some something like that!" **

**"It might do what with the what what!" asked Yugi totally confused at all that Raven had said. **

_**/Um? Did you get any of what that girl just said.../**_

**/...er...her name is Raven?.../ **

**_/I got that much...I mean all the other stuff she was going on about. Like the incantations and her favorite tv show called "Yu-Gi-Oh" which has your name in it...and how did she get here again/ _Yami was getting more confused by the second.**

**"Um how about we start over with the whole name thing again cause I am totally confused!" said Yugi. "Hi my name is Yugi." **

**"Oh I know that silly! Your name is Yugi Mutou and thats your Grandpa Sugoroku Mutou who owns this game shop. And your room is upstairs. And you have 3 other best friends named Joey, Tea, and Tristan. And...oh yeah that puzzle hanging around your neck its from Egypt and in it resides the spirit of an ancient Pharaoh whose name I know but am not going to say cause he's not supposed to find out until the 4th or 5th season..." Raven babbled on but was stopped by Yugi putting his hand over her mouth.**

**"Ok thats just freaky! How do you know all of that stuff! Are you a stalker!" Yugi asked paranoid.**

_**/Aibou how does she know about me? Can she read your mind/**_

**/I have no idea...I hope she can't read my mind/ Yugi looked back at Raven who was smiling broadly at him. "Uh...ok so now that you have totally freaked me out by telling me about me...do you think you could tell me about you for a change?"**

**"Oh right! Yeah sorry about that! I'm just really excited that I am actually here. Well my name is Raven. I am from America. No I am not a stalker and I know all this stuff about you...by...um...the internet! Yes the internet. You have a fansite just for you! Yeah thats how I know! ooo and theres also a site for Yami too!" Raven pointed at Yugi's puzzle. "Can I hold the puzzle! Please? Please? Please!" Raven leaned towards Yugi every time she said please.**

**"Um I would rather not..." said Yugi getting totally freaked out by this girl.**

**"Oh...yeah I totally understand. You don't want it to be taken away from you again...yeah that totally sucked the last time that happened...oh sorry I am doing it again aren't I! I really gotta stop that. Oh here's your coat back..." Raven handed him his coat and then sat back. Grandpa decided to go back to bed even though it was pretty much morning by this time.**

**Yami formalized in spirit form next to Yugi so they wouldn't have to talk inside Yugi's mind anymore. _/She is a very...interesting person, but I can sense somehow that she isn't a threat to us./_**

**/Yeah I could sense that too.../**

**"That is so awesome!" Raven immidiately got up and walked around Yami.**

**_/um? Yugi she can see me! ...can she hear me as well/ _Yami just stood there amazed that she could actually see him standing there.**

**"Wow! I wish Ren was here so she could see this. Oh and to answer you question Pharaoh yes I can hear you when you talk to him..." Raven said waving her hand through Yami's body. "...wow!"**

_**/um...I'm glad your facinated by this...but.../**_

**"Oh sorry!" Raven gave a small bow to the former Pharaoh and moved back over to the sofa.**

**_/Um...Raven? Can you read my mind/ _Yami moved over closer to Raven then sat down in a chair. **

**"Well yes I could if I really wanted to...but its not really my thing to read guys minds!" Said Raven staring at the Pharaoh. "Do you want me to read your mind!"**

_**/um no not really...I was just curious. So how did you get here again/ **_

**"I was doing this incantation to help me practice my teleportation. And I got distracted and then I ended up in front of your shop!" said Raven. **

_**/oh so your a sorceress/**_

**"Well I call it being a witch but that sounds way cooler!" said Raven.**

_**/Do you have a place to stay/**_

**"...um no I don't" Raven answered suddenly realizing that she didn't know how she was going to get home.**

**_/Ok then! That means you are staying here/ _Yami said eagerly.**

**"Really! I can! I won't be in the way...well I have probably done that. Sorry!" Raven asked Yugi.**

**"I don't see why not? No its ok you can stay!" said Yugi looking up at the clock on the wall. "Oh no! I have to get to school!" Yugi said suddenly standing up and running off to his bedroom to get ready.**

**"Uhhh...! What about me? What am I supposed to do?" Raven got up and followed him up the stairs. "You can't just leave me here!" Yami Yugi watched both of them run up the stairs and he just shook his head at his hikari. "...Yami! Come on you gotta help me on this! I am sooo not staying here all day by my self!" Raven yelled through the door of Yugi's room. Yami materialized next to Raven and leaned on the hallway wall.**

**"Um you could come with me? If you want too!" Yugi said as he poked his head out the door. "Oh what would you like for breakfast since you are coming with me? Yami will get it for you! oh he speacializes in burnt toast if you like that sorta thing!"**

**_/Yeah just because I fried the toaster doesn't mean I don't know how to make toast! anyway I'll get you breakfast that is if you want anything./ _Yami smiled sweetly at there new guest.**

**"...herbal tea..." Raven said.**

_**/So your not going to try my special burnt toast? I feel hurt.../**_

**"No, but thanks for asking." Raven giggled at his comment and smiled at him he nodded and then disapeared. "Hey wait for me!" Raven then ran down the stairs towards the kitchen after Yami. She arrived and found Yami looking in the cabinets for a cup to put the tea in. She then sat at the small table and waited for him to finish getting the tea. A few minutes later he sat the tea in front of Raven and she took it and gave him a small smile. **

_**/So do you want to take your cape off or not? Cause I can take it and hang it up for you.../**_

**"Oh yeah! I forgot I was wearing that. I was wearing that for when I was doing that spell." Raven took off her black cape and she handed it to Yami. Yami just stood there staring at her. She was wearing a black mini skirt, a black low cut princess sleeve shirt, and some black boots. Yami just stood there still staring at her. "...um Yami? You there!" Raven waved a hand infront of Yami's face.**

**_/huh! oh...oh right.../ _Yami takes the cape and hangs it next to Yugi's coat out in the hall then comes back and sits at the table with Raven to wait for Yugi.**

**Yugi came running down 15 minutes later and grabbed some poptarts out of the cabinet and shoved them into the toaster. **

**"Hey Yugi what am I supposed to wear to school? I mean I have nothing at all here except for what I am wearing right now..." Raven motioned to her outfit thinking that it might not be good for Yugi's school cause they have a uniform there.**

**"Um maybe you can borrow one of Tea's...she usually has another one in her locker." Yugi said taking out the poptarts and eating them ravenously. "Um if she doesn't have one then we'll figure it out as we get there. But I gotta go so yeah. Come on!" Yugi grabbed Raven's hand and ran out the door towards school.**

**-----TBC! I just couldn't wait to update I had to put it up! You can thank UniqueWolfLover for that so yeah I hope you enjoyed! Review please!**

**-Raven**

**(p.s. if you flame me the flames will be used to roast marshmallows!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! Geez! Do you all have to keep reminding me that I don't! and I don't own InuYasha! FYI! **

**----Last time on From Spells to Yugioh----**

**"Um maybe you can borrow one of Tea's...she usually has another one in her locker." Yugi said taking out the poptarts and eating them ravenously. "Um if she doesn't have one then we'll figure it out as we get there. But I gotta go so yeah. Come on!" Yugi grabbed Raven's hand and ran out the door towards school.**

**---------------------------Chapter 3---------------------------------**

**"Hey do you think you could slow down?" Said Raven who was tired of being drug around the place. "...or maybe you could carry me on your back...you know like the whole InuYasha and Kagome thing..."**

**"Huh...oh sorry..." Yugi stopped running and let Raven catch her breath. "Um who's InuYasha and Kagome? Do I know them?" **

**"InuYasha and Kagome...oh they are...some friends of mine...and I don't think you would know them!" said Raven mentally berating herself for mentioning yet again another tv show.**

**"oh ok!" Said Yugi happily starting to walk towards school. **

**"So how far is your school?" said Raven trying to think of something to talk about.**

**"Its just up here. Sorry about dragging you behind me, I didn't want to be late because Tea is...I mean I just don't wanna be late for school." Yugi smiled and blushed a little at mentioning Tea. **

**"Ooohhh I see! You want to be there early enough so you can talk to Tea...right!" said Raven thinking outloud. Yami formalized next Yugi to listen to his conversation and to be able to see Raven better. "Oh hello again Pharaoh! I was just trying to get Yugi to admit his feelings for Tea, but its not working to well." Raven greeted Yami with a small smile. Yugi turned a bright shade of red. "Ah ha! I knew it! I was sooo right! ooo go me! oh yeah! Its my birthday! Not really. Party anyway!" Raven starts doing a very strange victory dance and Yugi and Yami just stare at her like she had lost it.**

**"Eh he he...just ignore me!" Raven immidiately stopped when she saw them both staring at her and she turned almost as red as Yugi but continued walking. **

**"We're here. Now we have to find Te'a so you can change..." announced Yugi.**

**"Um won't they know that I don't go to this school even if I have on a uniform?" asked Raven. "Won't I stand out...I mean I have like black hair with purple tips?" Raven motioned to her hair.**

**"...no. There are so many students they probably don't even care if they have to right students in there class or not just as long as some are there." said Yugi walking in the doors and heading towards Tea's locker hoping she was there. They kept on taking all these rights and lefts that Raven thought she would get lost if she was ever left alone in this place. "There she is. Hey Tea!" Yugi yelled happily getting Tea's attetion then waving at her he grabbed Raven's hand again dragging her to Tea. Tea's face lit up as she saw him coming towards her and she waved but then her face fell when she saw he was with another girl holding her hand besides hers. **

**"Hey Tea, this is my friend Raven, from America! Raven this is Tea." Yugi introduced Raven to her and dropped Raven's hand. **

**"Hi Tea" Raven said. Tea gave her a small smile. **

**"Um Tea she is going to be staying with me for a while so I was wondering if you had an extra uniform with you that she could wear. It would be great if you did!" Yugi said not noticing Tea's obvious jealousy towards Raven. **

**"Yeah. I do. I could let her borrow it for a while." Tea said sadened by seeing Yugi holding this new girl Raven's hand. But she got out her uniform and handed it to Raven.**

**"Thanks Tea your the best!" said Yugi.**

**"Yeah thanks...but um could you show me where the bathroom is so I could change?" asked Raven wanting to clear things up with Tea so Tea wouldn't think that she liked Yugi more than just a friend. **

**"...sure." Tea said gathering her things and showing Raven to the bathroom.**

**"Well I will go to class then Tea, and can you show Raven to our class when she is done changing? I don't want her to get lost!" Yugi said starting to walk towards his class room. Tea reluctantly nodded yes. And Yugi then went on to home room and Tea lead Raven to the bathroom. Tea was going to stand outside the door and wait but Raven grabbed her arm and drug her inside. **

**"Ok I know you are totally jealous of me right now but I just wanted to say that I am not Yugi's girlfriend and I don't like him that way! He is more like an adorable brother I never had ok!" said Raven getting straight to the point.**

**"But I thought with him holding your hand and all..." started Tea.**

**"No he was just dragging me over there cause he was really excited to see you and he wanted me to meet you!" explained Raven trying to convince Tea.**

**"So you really don't like him like that!" asked Tea still a little unsure.**

**"Really! I swear! I mean Yugi is adorable and all but you can have him...I like someone else anyways!" said Raven thinking of that certain someone.**

**"Ok!" Tea smiled, "...oh you gotta get changed! Homeroom is going to start soon we have to be there before the bell rings!" Tea hurriedly pushed Raven in one of the bathroom stalls and closed the door. **

**"Ugh!" said Raven as she came out. "I look like one of those happy cheerleeder types...no offence! I am just used to wearing black pretty much all the time...not this pink top with a tie and this blue mini skirt thing..." **

**"You look great! Now come on we gotta hurry..." said Tea rushing out the door.**

**"Now your starting to sound like Yugi!" said Raven as she followed Tea out of the bathroom and towards her class. "oh could you hold my other clothes in your bookbag or your locker cause I didn't bring a purse or anything."**

**"You came to school without a book bag or purse or anything?" Tea asked.**

**"...well no...er Yugi was in a hurry so we just came straight here!" answered Raven not wanting to tell every one that she actually got there by one of her spells gone wrong.**

**"Yeah I can hold them," Tea said as she took Raven's clothes and put them in her bookbag. They reached home room and they walked to the back of the classroom were Yugi was. Raven saw everyone she knew from the show and a few other random ones that were of no importance in the show. **

**"Hey Raven." said Yugi as Raven sat in back of him and Tea sat next to him.**

**"Why do they make the girls wear pink here! I mean come on people! Not every girl loves pink! I am not a fan of pink I am sure there are other girls who would rather not wear pink! They should let you choose the color of your uniform! Why couldn't the girls wear blue like the guys? I mean seriously now! They guys wear blue while the girls wear this pink shirt and this very odd tie thing and this small blue skirt! How sad is that!..." Raven stopped ranting when she saw practically half the class staring at here like she had lost it. She quickly sat down and shut up. **

**"Hey you, little Yugi, who's your new talkative friend!" sneered Kaiba. **

**"I am not little and her name Raven." Yugi said glaring at him...well trying to glare at him but not succeding very well cause Yugi's just so adorable.**

**_/Do you want me to take over and mind crush Kaiba again/ _asked Yami as he formalized next to Yugi again.**

**/No thanks Yami.../**

**"Yugi is not little! I don't know why people must always pick on people for what they look like and there size. Just because they are different from you doesn't mean that you have to make fun of them! So I'd suggest you take that back before I do something I might regret later on in life, Seto Kaiba!" Raven stood up and said.**

**"Really!" asked Seto raising his eyebrow, "And what exactly would you do to me?"**

**"Oh so you want a demonstration? Ok then!" said Raven looking around the room. "...Hey Joey! Give me your pencil." Joey gave it to her and then she layed it on the desk in front of Kaiba. "Alright Seto. Pay close attention to that pencil and see some of what I can do!" Raven said. Seto just rolled his eyes. Then Raven sat on the floor like she was going to meditate and closed her eyes and started muttering something under her breath and stretched out her hand towards the pencil. The pencil started levitating and Raven moved her hand to the left and the right and the pencil followed her hands every move. She then turned her hand over and clenched her fist and the pencil broke in half then fell to the floor. Everyone gasped at what she could do. Raven stood up and looked at Seto's face which had used to be smirking and was now frowning with some fear but that went away fast. "So do you want me to practice my powers on you next or do you want to appologize to Yugi?" Raven raised her eyebrow at him. **

_**/Wow! She is really good at her magic! I don't wanna get on her angry side/**_

**/yeah seriously/ **

**"I admire you Raven. You are actually the first girl I've met to not worship the ground I walk on." said Seto moving closer to Raven.**

**"Well then maybe I have done you some good!" Raven said not moving when he stepped closer to her as if challenging him to try something. The bell for the end of homeroom rang. Seto looked up and turned to Yugi.**

**"Yugi I appologize." Seto said then turned and walked away but before he left the room he turned and took one last look at Raven then disappeared out the door. Every one was dumbfounded that he actually listened to a girl not to mention a new girl and that he actually appologized to Yugi. **

_**/Did Kaiba just listen to Raven/**_

**"Wow!" was all that Yugi could say. **

**"How did you do that?" asked Tea. (O.o --- Tea's face)**

**"Alot of practice, ...so what is the next class?" asked Raven. Tristan, Joey, and Bakura were still speechless. "oh Joey, here's your pencil back...sorry that its broken." Raven handed Joey his pencil back.**

**"...no problem I can still use it...sorta." said Joey taking the broken pencil from Raven. Raven notice Bakura behind Tristan.**

**"Awww! Bakura really is alot more adorable in person! Aw! Aw! Awww!" Raven freaked out over Bakura. She then ran over and hugged Bakura well more like a death grip. **

**"Cheerio! ...how do you know my name?" said Bakura still being hugged by Raven.**

**"Aww isn't he just the most kawaii thing! Aww!" Raven said squeezing him more. Everyone anime sweatdropped.**

**"...need...air..." Bakura said. **

**"Huh? Oh sorry Bakura!" Raven said letting go and taking a step back letting poor Bakura catch his breath. **

**"Its quite alright!" said Bakura.**

**"Yes well. I think we better get to our next class." said Yugi. They all started to leave the class room and headed towards there next class.**

**-----TBC! YAY! Its my third chapter! What do you all think! Please review! And thanks to all those who reviewed for the other chapters! you all rok! the next chapter will be out asap! ja ne!**

**-Raven**


	4. Chapter 4

**----Ok since some of you have been asking me questions I will try my best to answer them all and say a few other things...so here it goes!  
**

**-TheSilentShogun - I didn't really plan on her dueling...but she does have a deck. It is made up of mostly Dark cards like spellcasters...(you know like DMG, DM, and Witch of the Black Forest. And she also has some Light cards like Maha Vailo and Mirage Dragon...I guess you could say she has a Yin and Yang sorta deck...so yeah)**

**-animeluver911 - OC means other character...thats what YY/OC is. And I am also glad you like my story. I have wanted to do a story with me in it for a long time so here it is.**

**-UniqueWolfLover - Thanks for your support! You totally rok! I know Bakura is adorable. I did that part for you! I am glad you like it and my story! Yeah I can totally see Yugi's grandpa with the broom. and Yugi all 'what the heck? and why is she here!' And about the whole Yugi knowing about what is in Tea's locker, well Yugi and her are best friends and I made there locker next to each other so he's gotta know what she puts in there...and no I am not saying that he goes through her locker when she isn't looking like a perverted person looking for stuff. They're just best friends. ...for now...they could become more...maybe...so yeah anyways I hope that helps any at all! Stargate roks! ...ahem moving on to the next person now!**

**-dragmist7 - I am glad that you actually found a YuGiOh story that you like and I am also glad its mine! thanks again for reviewing! no problem about the favorites list I like Code Lyoko and I like your stories! )**

**-Lancetree80 - yay I updated for you! and I'm glad you liked my story and thanks for updating!**

**-Sarah the Slayer - yay! My story is actually funny to someone besides me! Tee hee! **

**----Yeah so I think that is all of them...if I missed anyone then gomen nasaii! And thanks again and again to those who review I love you all! and now off to the story!**

**----Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh...omr do I have to say that every friggin time? **

**----now on to the next chapter! YAY!**

**(A/N: After school walking back to Yugi's house w/ Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Joey, and Bakura)**

**"Dat was the most exciting day we have had in a long time." said Joey. "...and you know dat was my lucky pencil." Joey said hanging his head.**

**"Aww I'm sorry Joey I'll get you another one!" said Raven. "ooo I know or I'll give you a cheeseberger! I know its Yugi's favorite food." Raven suggested looking over at Yugi.**

**"I love cheeseburgers! Can we go get some!" Yugi asked getting excited. "Hey...how did you know they were my favorite food?"**

**"I can read your mind!" Raven said looking at them sadistically. Yugi anime sweatdropped.**

**"Ahh! Can you read my mind?" Tristan asked. **

**"...yeah..." said Raven staring at him intently trying to freak him out.**

**"It wasn't me! I wasn't thinking about Serenity!" said Tristan freaking out. "...need to think of something else...like food...yes food is good! ...um I'm hungry!...or..."**

**"You were thinkin about WHAT!"asked Joey. "what are you doin thinkin about my sister for?"**

**"I-I mean. I was thinking about cheese burgers." said Tristan trying to cover up what he said moving away from Joey so he wouldn't get clobbered by Joey.**

**"Uh huh sure!" Joey said.**

**"Um can you really read our minds Raven!" asked Tea looking kinda freaked out**

**"Well I could if I wanted too but I don't make a habbit of it. And I am not reading any of your minds right now! I have to do a spell for that!" answered Raven. Tea looked relieved. Yugi just laughed at them. **

**"So are we gonna go eat or what?" asked the ever hungry Joey. Raven, Tea, Bakura, and Yugi anime fell over and Yami formalized next to Yugi again.**

**"Oh hi Pharaoh! I haven't seen you since this morning! What have you been doing?" Raven said waving and looking next to Yugi. Everyone just stared at her like she lost it because only Yugi and Raven could see the Pharaoh standing there.**

_**/Well once the first class is over with the rest of the day is boring so I just go and take a nap until school is over./**_

**"You just sleep the whole time?..." Raven asked. The Pharaoh nodded.**

_**/Most of the time...and then other times I will go around the millenium puzzle and see what I can find or I'll go to Yugi's side and see what he has over there./ **_

**/Yami! That's my mind/ Yugi said trying to sound angry. Raven laughed at them arguing.**

_**/err...what is your point? I get bored sometimes! I'm a Pharaoh I have to have something to entertain me/ **_

**"...Raven, Yami isn't there...infact no one is there." Tea said looking next to Yugi.**

**"Yeah he is," Raven said motioning with her hand to where Yami was, "he's standing right...oh wait you guys cant see him...sorry 'bout that!"**

**"Ok then are we going to go get some burgers or not?" Bakura said. **

**"Awww! He is sooo adorable!" Raven said and went and hugged him again. Yami raised his eyebrow.**

**"...ahem!" Tea cleared her throat. "Yeah lets go now and get some!" **

**"OK! Lets go!" Yugi said taking off towards the burger resturant.**

**"Hey wait up!" yelled Bakura who was just left standing there. **

**"Aww! I'll wait for you! ...oh and sorry about always hugging you." Raven said waiting up for Bakura. **

**"Its alright! I have had some other girls at school come up and randomly hug me before!" Bakura said as he and Raven tried to catch up with everyone else.**

****

--------to be continued! I am sooooo going to miss you Ren! Well this is for you! well everyone else please review and tell me what you think! you all rok! sorry so short the next one will be longer I promise! ...oh next chapter she meets Yami Bakura. Oooo exciting!

-Raven


	5. Chapter 5

**-Disclaimer: I Don't own Yugioh!...why must I be constantly reminded of such things? (runs away)**

**-Ok here are more answers to all you who asked questions!**

**-YamiYugiMot0 - Hai I was really hyper! I try to be atleast a little bit hyper before I write this so it won't be all boring and sucky! I usually have like herbal tea or pepsi or something while I am writing this so I won't make the story morbid...that would kinda suck if it was...I mean its supposed to be humorus. Ack! I am babbling again! gomen nasaii!**

**-Evil Yami - I love Bakura too! ...but not as much as Atemu...but anyways! I am glad you like it! That is halarious that you woke up your father when you were reading this! ...well about Y. Kura you will just have to read and see what happens in this chapter! **

**-UniqueWolfLover - Kura is adorable! I miss you sooo friggin much! We'll if you can read this then I guess this next chapter is up! tee hee! **

**- and to the rest of you who reviewed thanks sooo much! you all rok and keep on reviewing! now on to the chapter!**

**---Last time on From Spells to Yugioh**

********

"OK! Lets go!" Yugi said taking off towards the burger resturant.

"Hey wait up!" yelled Bakura who was just left standing there.

"Aww! I'll wait for you! ...oh and sorry about always hugging you." Raven said waiting up for Bakura.

"Its alright! I have had some other girls at school come up and randomly hug me before!" Bakura said as he and Raven tried to catch up with everyone else.

---now to the next chapter!

**(outside the resturant)**

**"Yuuugggiiii! ...wait...up!" Yelled Raven who had had enough running for that day. She and Bakura finally caught up with them. Everyone turned around when they came running up and were out of breath.**

**"It wasn't really that long of a run!" said Tea noticing Raven out of breath.**

**"I am not used to it! Grant it I might be fit and all, but it doesn't mean that I am used to running. I am more used to meditation and casting spells. That is more my speed!' Raven said looking flushed from the run.**

**"You know Yug for a guy with short legs you sure can run fast!" said Joey.**

**"Are you calling Yugi short!" asked Raven ready to defend Yugi with her powers if she had to.**

**"Uh no! I ain't!" Joey took a step back. Raven smiled then took another deep breath. **

**"So now that we are here lets go in..." said Raven. "unless if you want to just stare at the place...that would be fun!" Raven said dryly. **

**"Yeah come on guys!" Yugi said running in and taking a seat at a radom table near the back. Everyone else walked in and sat around him. Raven walked in last and saw in the corner none other than Yami Bakura. **

**"Hey Kura isn't that Yami Bakura over there!" Raven asked Bakura taking a seat on the other side of Yugi so she could be close to Yami Yugi. **

**"Yes it is!" Bakura answered picking up the flowers in the middle of the table and observing them then smelling them.**

**"Bakura what are you doing?" asked Tristan watching Bakura sniff the flowers.**

**"Smelling the flowers!" said Bakura.**

**"Um Kura, hun, they are artificial ones!" Raven said to Bakura who was sitting next to her. Bakura quickly put the flowers down.**

**"No wonder they didn't smell like anything like a flower!" Bakura said in his thick British accent as he sat back in his chair hoping no one else saw him sniffing the flowers.**

**"Anyway! So Bakura, how did Yami Bakura get his own body!" asked Raven. Yami formalized again next to Yugi obviously wanting to know how to get his own body. Yugi also leaned closer to hear what Bakura had to said.**

**"Oh he told me that some soceress came and did this spell that gave him his own body." answered Bakura.**

**"Ooo do you know her name!" said Raven getting excited and leaning closer to Bakura.**

**"Um I think her name...was something like...Rin...er..." answered Bakura.**

**"REN! Was her name Ren?" Raven asked getting more excited. "Does she come back any?"**

**"Yes! That was her name. Ren." Bakura said leaning farther back in the chair. "And yes she has come back a few times."**

**"Really?" Raven said then got up and ran over to Yami Bakura and hugged him. "Awww! Your so adorable and hott! awww!"**

**"Who the hell are you?" asked the very surprised Yami Bakura.**

**"I'm Raven. I know Ren!" said Raven as she sat next to Yami Bakura who was eating some rare steak.**

**(back at the table with Bakura and everyone)**

**"Does she always hug everyone that she knows?" asked Bakura. "Wait how does she know that I have a Yami and his name?" Everyone back at the table anime sweatdropped. **

**_/She doesn't really hug everyone she knew did she? She didn't hug me/ _Yami started getting jealous.**

**/Yami, um she hasn't really met you in person yet/ Yugi said stating the obvious. Yami looked sort of sad. /Yami I wouldn't be jealous to much if I were you. Raven likes you. so I wouldn't worry.../ Yugi just left the sentence hanging in his mind. **

**_/She does/ _Yami looked happier from Yugi's comment. Yugi just rolled his eyes at his very dense Yami.**

**"Really? And how do you know Ren?" asked Yami Bakura. "She's from..." **

**"...America and she is my best friend we live close to each other and I am a witch also!" said Raven cutting off Yami Bakura's sentence. She was excited to meet Yami Bakura. **

**"uh huh!" said Yami Bakura. "Well do you mind going back to your table I am eating my steak right now." He was hinting for her to leave him be while he enjoyed his meal. **

**"...make me." said Raven standing up and folding her arms in front of her chest.**

**"You really want me too?" asked Yami Bakura raising his eyebrow. (A/N: OMR! He is sooo friggin hott! (thinks) ...hmm but not as hott as Atemu though, now he is hott!...sorry I'll let you alone now! back to the story!)**

**"I'd love for you too." said Raven moving closer to Yami Bakura.**

**"Ok..." Yami Bakura picked Raven up and picked her up bridal style and carried her to her table and sat her in her chair. "Now please stay here!"**

**"Wow! That was fun! Can you do that again?" Raven said turning around in her chair. Everyones face at the table was like O.o! They couldn't believe that she actually just walked over there and hugged Yami Bakura while he was eating and then she challenged him to do something and he didn't send her to the shadow relm. **

**"You are a very strange girl...yet I do somewhat like you." Yami Bakura said and started to walk away and when he did he turned and winked and smiled sexily at Raven. Raven smiled proudly. Just then a cloud of smoke appeared out of no where. Raven stood up and started coughing. Someone stepped out of the smoke wearing a black cape sort of like what Raven was wearing when she came to the Yugioh world. **

**"That has to be Ren! She is the only one I know who enters a place like that!" Raven said trying to fan away the smoke.**

**"Yami...Bakura...sences...tingling..." the person said as they took the hood of the cape off there head.**

**"Omr! It _is_ Ren!" said Raven. Then Ren grabbed Yami Bakura and threw part of the cape over him so it was covering him and she and Yami Bakura both disappeared. "Wow! Another random thing in the life of Raven." Raven said to herself. Everyone was still looking at her like oh-my-ra-what-the-heck-were-you-thinking! "I have always wanted to do that! So yeah...I say we order now!"**

**"Ok then!" Yugi said. Everyone ordered cheeseburgers and sodas or ice tea. **

**A little later while everyone was finishing up there food Tea asked taking a sip of her soda, "So Raven...where are you from again. I mean you said to Yami Bakura that you lived next to that random girl Ren." **

**"...I live in America!" Raven said smiling not wanting to tell them all how she actually got there. She grabbed her ice tea and took a sip of it.

* * *

****---...to be continued! Sorry its short again! I have been really busy! I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think! Please Review! ja ne!**

**-Raven**

**p.s. I am writing another Raven/Atemu story. Its set back in ancient Egypt. I was wondering if any of you would be interested in reading it! Please tell me if you do or don't! **

**p.s.s. if any of you were wondering this Raven is supposed to be me in the story. She is my origional character...not Raven from Teen Titans. I am working on her profile so you can know what she looks like and what she is like, fyi!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gomen nasaii that I haven't updated earlier! Ijust haven't been in a writing mood these last few days! but its up now so I hope you enjoy it! and you all better review or I might take longer to update then the next time! anyways enjoy the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh...**

**(A/N: I know that Yami is out of character! Gomen!)**

**----Chapter 6**

**(at Yugi's house later that night after they left the resteraunt)**

**"err...um? Yugi? How exactly am I supposed to like take a shower or wash my clothes if I only have what I am wearing right now and my cape!" said Raven, "I mean I don't really want to go around here with nothing but my cape on...that would be...interesting..." Raven stopped when she saw Yugi talking with Tea at the front door. "eh he he! Hi Tea!"**

**"Uhh!" said Yugi blushing. **

**"You came to Japan and you didn't bring any clothes!" asked Tea. **

**"Awww crap..." Raven said to herself mentally hitting herself. **

**"Well you see Tea...Raven she isn't from here...and" started Yugi.**

**"I know she's not from here. She is from America." Said Tea interrupting Yugi.**

**"No I didn't come here by a plane...I didn't even really come here on purpose...it was an accident!" Raven said deciding to tell her. **

**"Then how did you get here?" asked Tea. **

**"...well I actually came here by a spell gone wrong...cause you see I was working on my teleportation spells and I actually wanted to go to the kitchen but I said Yugi instead and then I ended up in front of Yugi's house at 3 in the morning. So thats why I didn't have a purse or anything when I came to school this morning." Explained Raven.**

**"Oh...ok..." said Tea. "...well if you need any clothes I can let you borrow some or we can go shopping tomorrow since tomorrow is Saturday." **

**"Thanks Tea! You rock!" said Raven giving Tea a quick hug.**

**"Oh I came by to give you these too." Tea handed Raven her clothes she was originally wearing. Raven smiled and took them. "and if you need any clothes for tonight you can come over and get some!" Tea offered.**

**"That would be great!" Raven said. Tea nodded and motioned for Raven to follow her. **

**"I think I will come too." Yugi said quickly following them. "...you know so Raven wont have to walk back here alone..."**

**"Its ok Yugi! I can take care of myself." Raven said. But then figured out that Yugi actually just wanted to come along because Tea was there. "Hey Yugi where is Ate...I mean Yami?" Raven corrected herself not wanting to say Yami's real name. **

**Yami formalized next to Yugi and smiled at Raven. Raven smiled back. **

**"So when do I get to meet you in person?" Raven asked the Pharaoh.**

_**/When ever Yugi decides to let me take over...but it doesn't look like it will be anytime soon with Tea here/ **_

**/I don't like Tea like that! We are just friends/ Yugi mentally yelled at his Yami and blushed. Yugi hoped Tea didn't notice. She didn't notice cause it was dark. **

**They got to Tea's house a few minutes later and Tea let Raven borrow what she wanted. Raven picked out a black tube top for tomorrow and decided that she could just wear her black skirt she was wearing the other day all she had to do was wash it. And for night time she picked out some comfortable purple shorts that had little black cats on it and the tank top to it was purple and it had a small black cat on it and above the cat it said "purrrrr". Tea also gave Raven some other stuff like shampoo and soap and some other stuff. Yugi and Yami just waited downstairs for the girls to come back. They came back down the stairs and Raven hugged Tea and thanked her.**

**"So tomorrow do you want to meet in front of the mall like at 10?" asked Tea yawning.**

**"Sure! 10 is fine!" Raven said, "and thanks again! See you tomorrow!" Yugi and Raven walked out the door. Yugi was yawning at that point. **

**"See ya Tea!" Yugi waved back at Tea and then walked home with Raven. Raven yawned and stretched as they walked. **

**They reached Yugi's house in five minutes. **

**"Um Yugi do you mind if I like take a shower?" Raven asked.**

**"...no. I'll show you where it is." Yugi said walking up the stairs. Yugi yawned again.**

**_/I could show her aibou...if you want to go to sleep./ _Yami said formalizing next to Yugi. Yugi nodded and went to his room. **

**"Thanks Yami." Raven said. "...so where am I going to sleep...you know after I get out of the shower."**

**_/oh right...um? I could kick Yugi out of his bed.../ _Yami said in an attempt to be funny.**

**"I don't think Yugi would like that!"Raven laughed at him. **

**_/I will go ask him. Stay here I will be right back./ _Yami disappeared. Raven put her stuff down and looked around the hallway. She saw many pictures of Yugi as a little child with his grandpa. She also saw pictures of his mom and his dad. She smiled at all the adorable pictures of Yugi as a little kid. **

**"Hello Yami...and don't even try to scare me because I can sence you standing there watching me!" said Raven to apparently nothing.**

**_/...can't you just act frightened/ _Yami said coming out of the shadows. _/Oh well I guess I'll just have to try again someother time. Yugi said you could sleep in the guest room. Its right next to his room./ _**

**"Ok! Thanks and now to tell me where all the stuff is for the bathroom...like towels..." Raven said turning around from looking at the pictures. Yami showed her where everything was and then disappeared again. **

**Raven first washed her clothes from that day and Tea's uniform that she borrowed and then hung it up to dry. Then she got in the shower herself. She was done within a half an hour then she got dressed in the pajamas that Tea let her borrow. She walked out and down the hall to her bedroom. She saw at the end of the hall Yami. He was standing there leaning against the wall.**

**"Yami what are you doing up?" asked Raven. "Its like almost 11 at night..." **

**"Well I didn't say good night before you got in the shower I thought that I would now...since its your first night here. Well besides last night." Yami said walking over to Raven. **

**"...thats very nice of you, but you didn't have to you know." Raven said then realizing that Yami wasn't in his spirit form anymore and she smiled at him. "...its you!"**

**"Um yes it is me..." Yami said confused as he watched Raven walk in a circle around him.**

**"No its really you!" Raven said continuing to walk around Yami and getting a strange look from him.**

**"We have established that fact that it is me standing here right now!" Yami said. Raven ran her hand over his arm trying to see if he really was there in the flesh. She felt his warm skin under her fingers and she smiled again and then she did something totally random but not abnormal for her, she hugged him. **

**"So I guess it is true that you hug everyone you see..." said Yami unsure what to do with Raven. **

**"Gomen!" said Raven leting go and taking a step back. "I was just excited to see you...in person...I guess I will say good night. So I'll see you tomorrow?" **

**"Good night then..." Yami said. **

**Raven turned to go into her room for that night then quickly turned back to Yami and gave him a quick hug again and a small kiss on his cheek. (A/N: and for any of you hentai people she kissed his face!...) Yami froze and just stood there staring at her as she quickly retreated into her room not making eye contact with him and closed the door. Yami's face turned a light pink color as he put his hand over where she kissed him. He stood there for a few more seconds just staring at her closed door and then walked back in Yugi's room. **

**Raven turned out the lights after she heard Yami close Yugi's door and then she got into the warm bed, wraped the covers around her, and then fell asleep.**

...tbc!

* * *

**  
(A/N:I will put the next chapter up when ever it gets written! and please review it really does help with getting the chapters up faster! and some ideas would be nice if you don't mind them going intomy story...not all will be used if I do get some! Now please review! ja!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Yugioh! ...its sad isn't it, cause if I did Yugi and Anzu would totally have been together a long time ago! And I wouldn't have dubbed it! anyway on to the story!**

**---Chapter 7 **

**---Last time... **

**Raven turned to go into her room for that night then quickly turned back to Yami and gave him a quick hug again and a small kiss on his cheek. Yami froze and just stood there staring at her as she quickly retreated into her room not making eye contact with him and closed the door. Yami's face turned a light pink color as he put his hand over where she kissed him. He stood there for a few more seconds just staring at her closed door and then walked back in Yugi's room. **

**Raven turned out the lights after she heard Yami close Yugi's door and then she got into the warm bed, wraped the covers around her, and then fell asleep. **

**---Now to the new chapter! **

**(the next morning in the kitchen with Yugi and Yami) **

**Yugi yawned as he poured himself a glass of orange juice and looked at the clock on the wall. It read 9:40. "Where is Raven? Do you know if she is awake?" **

**/I don't know! I didn't hear her get up...isn't she supposed to meet Tea at the mall or something at 10/ **

**"Maybe we should wake her up...?" Yugi said looking at his dark who was sitting on seemingly nothing, actually he was just floating there. **

**/That would be good...so shall we go/ Yami stood up from his invisible chair. **

**Yugi finished his juice, sat it the glass on the counter, then went and followed Yami up the stairs towards the guest room where Raven was staying. Yugi stopped in front of the door. **

**"You don't think she'll get mad and use her magic on us?" asked Yugi. Yami shrugged then opened the door and saw Raven still asleep on the queen size bed. He walked over to the side of the bed with Yugi close behind. Yami tried to feel her soft hair but couldn't cause his hand just went through the bed because he was still in his spirit form. Yugi noticed this and got an idea. A bright light suddenly shone from the Millennium puzzle as Yugi let Yami take over his body. **

**"Why did you do that, aibou?" asked a surprised Yami to Yugi because usually he only took over when they were dueling or something dangerous was going to happen. **

**/Well I thought that you would like to actually have a human body...because it is obvious that you like Raven./ Yugi said through mind link. Yami just looked at him. **

**"I do not!" Yami said trying to hid his feelings from Yugi. **

**/Yeah you do/ Yugi said crossing his arms. **

**Yami ignored Yugi's last comment about him liking Raven. "Raven..." Yami said softly shaking Raven's shoulder trying to get her to wake up. **

**"Hmmm...Yami..." Raven whispered then smiled and hugged her pillow closer to her. Yami blushed and Yugi sweatdropped. **

**/Um...I will be in my soul room if you need me/ Yugi immidiately left Yami and Raven alone. **

**"Yugi!..." Yami said to apparently nothing because Yugi had cut off his mind from Yami's at that point. "ok so we'll try this again...um...Raven you have to get up because Tea will be waiting for you..." Yami said kneeling down next to the bed he couldn't resist he just had to feel her soft hair. So he ran his fingers through her hair. Raven reacted by snuggling into Yami's warm touch on her face. She smiled and sighed. Just then Raven's eyes opened. **

**"OMR! What are you doing in here?" Raven yelled startled by having someone hovering over when she woke up. She sat up in the bed. Yami quickly stood up and backed away. **

**"Sorry! Yugi noticed that it was almost 10 and you are supposed to meet Tea at that mall place, and he didn't want you to be late!" Yami explained. **

**Raven gasped. "Oh no!" Raven jumped out of bed and grabbed her stuff then ran to the bathroom just leaving Yami standing there. Raven poked her head back in the room a few seconds later, "I'm sorry for yelling at you Yami. I was just startled by someone staring at me when I wake up..." **

**"Its ok. I understand!" Yami said walking over to her as she stood in the doorway. Raven smiled at him and then ran back to the bathroom to get ready. **

**Raven came running down stairs into the kitchen fifteen minutes later. Yami looked up and smiled at her. She was wearing Tea's black tube top and her black mini skirt with her black boots. **

**"Do you want any thing for breakfast?" Yugi asked walking back into the kitchen from the living room with a poptart sticking out of his mouth. Raven again smiled at Yugi's utter adorablness. **

**"No I gotta go I am going to be almost 10 minutes late as it is. Ja ne!" Raven said waving bye to them both then running out the front door. **

**/I hope she knows her way there.../ **

**"Oh no I forgot she doesn't know her way around here." Yugi said running after her and bumping into Raven who was standing on the side walk in front of the shop. **

**"Whoa!" Raven said almost falling over. **

**"Ahhh..." Yugi yelled as he put his hands out in front of him so he wouldn't fall on his face and waited for the huge ouch at the end of the fall, but it didn't happen. He opened his eyes to find that Raven had her hands stretched out and was levitating him in the air so he wouldn't fall. "...um...?"  
****  
Raven lightly set him down on the concrete. "There you go!" **

**"Arigato Raven!" Yugi said brushing his pants off as he got up. "Gomen for almost falling on you. Yami and I wanted to know if you knew your way to the mall?" **

**"Well I was trying to figure that out but now you can show me which way it is." Raven said looking to see if any cars were coming then she crossed the road. **

**"I'll show you! I don't want you to get lost." Yugi said walking towards the mall. **

**"Are you sure? I mean don't you have something better to do then walk me to the mall?" Raven asked. **

**"Actually I am going to meet Joey, Tristan, and Bakura later at the arcade and its near the mall so I don't mind." Yugi said smiling hoping to see Tea again. Raven smiled knowing his alterier motive and kept walking then noticed a bright light next to her. **

**"Hi Pharaoh." Raven said as she contiued walking. **

**"Hello." said Yami catching up to Raven and walking next to her. **

**"You know Pharaoh we have to something about your getting a body situation..." Raven said to Yami. **

**"That would be nice..." Yami said. **

**"I would have to figure out the spell that Ren used on Yami Bakura...I would have to contact her somehow..." Raven said to herself trying to figure stuff out in her head. "...I will have to contact her after I get home from the mall with Tea." Raven continued. **

**/We are here/ Yugi said to Yami taking over again. **

**"So Yami I was thinking..." started Raven looking back over at him and noticing that he wasn't there anymore. "...oh hi Yugi I thought Yami was still there." **

**They walked in the mall to find Tea standing next to Serenity and Mai. **

**"Hey Tea!" greeted Yugi. Tea smiled and waved at him. **

**"Hi Tea. So is everyone ready to go shoping?" asked Raven smiling at Serenity and Mai. **

**"I am gonna be going now! See ya later guys!" Yugi said smiling as he ran off to the arcade to find Joey, Tristan, and Bakura. **

**"See ya Yugi!" Tea said. **

**"You know you should really ask him out Tea." said Mai nudging Tea in the side. Raven and Serenity shook her head in agreement. **

**"Anyway...Raven I don't think you've met Serenity and Mai." said Tea getting off subject as quickly as possible. **

**"Hi!" Raven said smiling at them. Mai immidiately went and hugged Raven and Serenity smiled back and greeted her. **

**"Ok now lets get shopping." said Tea immidiately taking the lead and going to the first store in sight. Tea bought Raven some more shirts, pants, and skirts since Raven didn't have alot of money on her. It took them almost all afternoon to find what they all wanted. Raven bought mostly black with a few dark purple things in there somewhere and some other necessary items and then they left to go window shopping more and see if they could find anything else before they were done completely for that afternoon. Just then when Raven wasn't paying any attention she ran right into the back of none other than Seto Kaiba and fell back on her rear, almost knocking Seto over as well. **

**"Watch where you are going you..." Seto stopped when he saw who it was who had run into him. **

**"Gomen Seto I wasn't paying attention." Raven said getting up and rubbing her behind from where she had fallen. **

**"No its alright. I have to meet someone so if you'll excuse me..." said Seto and then leaned down and picked up his briefcase and started to walk away. **

**"Are you ok Raven?" asked Serenity running over with Mai and Tea to try to help her. **

**"Yeah..." said Raven suddenly noticing and other small cloud of smoke to her right. "...is that Ren again? What is she doing here?" Raven asked herself. **

**"Seto...Kaiba is...near...must find!..." said Ren running from the cloud of smoke trying to spot him. **

**"Ren!" yelled Raven. **

**"Huh? ...oh hi Raven! What are you doing here?" asked Ren walking over to Raven and the others. Seto turned around when he heard Ren's voice. **

**"I had a spell go wrong and I ended up here so yeah...I know what you are doing here but why didn't you tell me you knew a way to get to the Yugioh world before?" asked Raven hugging her friend. **

**"Oh well I had just learned it and I was going to surprise you the next time I saw you but I couldn't get a hold of you so I just came here and gave Yami Kura his own body and visiting him and Seto on random occasions. Do you need help with getting home or something?" asked Ren. **

**"No! I think I can handle that just fine! but I do wanna know the spell you used on Yami Bakura to let him have his own body." asked Raven. Everyone was just staring at the two friends who were babbling on about there wicken powers like they didn't care if people knew. Seto walked over to Ren and waited for her to finish what she was doing. **

**"oooohhh...I get it! Yeah you can have it!" Ren said smiling knowing what her friend whats it for, "hold on a sec I think I have it with me." Ren searched her pockets and then pulled out a small piece of paper and handed it to her. "I think the instructions are on there if they are not then you know how to contact me." **

**"Arigato Ren!" said Raven putting the paper a small pocket in her skirt. **

**"Well good luck and have fun! See ya!" Ren said winking at Raven before grabbing Seto and disappearing with him just like the last time with Yami Bakura. **

**"Anyways...Whats next?" asked Raven. Mai looked down at her watch. **

**"I have to go! I have to meet someone at five so see you girls later." said Mai. **

**"Where are you meeting them?" asked Serenity suspicious that her friend could be going out with her brother. **

**"At the arcade!" said Mai. **

**"Well we can walk you there cause I am done with shopping for now." said Raven with an alterier motive of her own. **

**"Yeah I think I am done too." Tea said following her friends towards the arcade. They walked to the arcade and noticed the guys and walked over to them. Mai said bye and hugged Raven and waved to everyone as she walked off with Joey. They waved back. Bakura wasn't there cause he had to go home earlier. **

**"See ya Raven! It was nice to meet you! " said Serenity waving to them as she left with Tristan so he could walk her home. **

**"Hi Tea." Yugi said, "are you guys done?" **

**"Yeah!" said Tea. **

**"I think I have enough stuff." Raven said. "Well I think I am going to be going now so bye you guys." **

**"You don't have to leave I have to go anyway." said Tea. **

**"oh ok well thanks for everything Tea." said Raven giving Tea a hug. **

**"You have to leave?" asked Yugi. **

**"Yeah my parents want me home early for dinner...something about relatives coming over or something...so I'll talk to you guys later then." Tea waved at them and left them standing there. **

**"Well I guess we better be going." said Raven turning and walking towards Yugi's house. Yugi stared at Tea until she turned the corner to her house. Then he turned around and caught up with Raven to go home for the night. **

**  
...To be Continued! **

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! I don't know when my next chapter will be up but hopefully soon! Well please review! **

**-Raven**


	8. Chapter 8

**----To all of you who reviewed me. Thank you so much for your support, reviews, and hanging in here with me. I don't know when the next chapter will be up because of home work from school and all. And it seems this year has a lot more then any of the other years put together and it only just started! I know I am exaggerating but I do have a lot of home work. But anyways I have made this one a little longer then the others so enjoy! ;) **

**Disclaimer: ...and for the 8th time...I STILL DON'T OWN YUGIOH AND I PROBABLY NEVER WILL!**

**  
----Last time...**

**"You have to leave?" asked Yugi. **

**"Yeah my parents want me home early for dinner...something about relatives coming over or something...so I'll talk to you guys later then." Tea waved at them and left them standing there. **

**"Well I guess we better be going." said Raven turning and walking towards Yugi's house. Yugi stared at Tea until she turned the corner to her house. Then he turned around and caught up with Raven to go home for the night.  
**

**----now on to the next chapter!**

**(later at Tea's in her room)**

**"What is wrong with me?" said Tea beating herself up inside for practically running away from Yugi. "Yugi and I are just friends? What is my problem why did I feel really strange around him this afternoon?" Tea laid down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. "I don't usually lie to my friends! Why did I just lie to him?" Tea left the sentence hanging in the air as she drifted off to sleep.**

**(next day at Yugi's house)**

**Raven woke up at six oclock and took a shower then got dressed in a long black broom skirt and a black princess sleeve shirt. She decided to wear her hair down instead of back in a pony tail like she did yesterday. She then went down stairs and got some breakfast then headed back to the spare bedroom which was now being used as 'her bedroom' while she stayed here. When she reached the top of the stairs she saw Yugi just coming out of his room looking very tired. **

**"Good morning Yugi!" said Raven as she finished climbing the stairs. Yugi yawned and nodded at her.**

**"Why are you up so early?" Yugi asked trying his best to stop yawning but failing miserably.**

**"Well I decided that today I would work on the spell get the Pharaoh his own body...you know like Ren did for Yami Bakura. I have to get stuff set up so I can perform the spell." Raven answered. Yugi yawned again. Raven smiled at his adorableness.**

**"Really? I am sure Yami will be happy to know that...but he is still sleeping. So I will let you tell him when he wakes up." Yugi said walking to the bathroom.**

**"OK! I can't wait to tell him! Please don't tell him let me tell him I want to surprise him! Then maybe I'll invite Tea over then we can celebrate afterwards." said Raven smiling broadly at Yugi then walking into her room to get ready. Yugi smiled at the thought of Tea coming over as he walked into the bathroom to take his shower. **

**(with Yugi)**

**Yugi had just gotten out of the shower when he heard his Yami starting to wake up. **

_**/Good morning aibou. What are we doing today/**_

**"So your finally awake sleepyhead." Yugi said to his Yami.**

_**/What are you hiding from me/**_

**"I'm not hiding anything...what makes you say that?" Yugi said trying to not sound obvious. But Yami knew him better then that.**

_**/I can tell when you are hiding something from me. Remember I know all your thoughts we are the same person...is it about Tea.../**_

**"No its not about Tea. And stop reading my thoughts! Are you always so nosey? Were you this nosey in Ancient Egypt." asked Yugi.**

_**/Where else can I get information from besides reading your mind? And I don't remember if I was this nosey in Egypt...I guess I was...I mean I was Pharaoh and it was job to know everything./**_

**"You mean you read my mind a lot?" asked Yugi as he tried to get this one rebellious piece of hair to stay where he wanted it too. **

_**/What else am I supposed to do? The only other thing I could do is explore and I have done that enough. I mean you only let me take over once in a while and that's only when your dueling./ **_

**"Still its my mind!" Yugi argued still having problems with his hair and seriously thinking about putting glue in his hair to make it stay.**

_**/Hey maybe you could put one of those magic boxes in here for me/ **_

**"Magic boxes! Do you mean a TV...oh whatever! I can't tell you its a surprise. I promised Raven that I wouldn't tell you..." Yugi said.**

_**/Raven has a surprise? What is it? Can you tell me now/**_

**"No! I promised. I guess it must be natural for Pharaoh's to be nosey and impatient..." Yugi said then gasped. "You like Raven don't you!" Yugi said deciding to tease his Yami for all the times he had teased him about Tea.**

_**/What makes you say that? And no...she is my friend/**_

**"Uh huh! Riiiiight! Whatever you say Pharaoh. Your thoughts betray you!" Yugi said as he walked out of the bathroom to the kitchen for breakfast.**

**(with Raven)**

**"Where did I put it!" said Raven as she searched her room frantically for the spell which she got from Ren. Raven heard Yugi come out of the bathroom and head downstairs. She was so excited to tell the Pharaoh that she had forgot where she left her paper with the spell on it. "Crack! That is the most important thing! I won't tell Yami until I have found that paper!" She kept searching. She decided to go downstairs to see if she had dropped it when she came home last night. She ran downstairs and started searching frantically for the small paper. **

**(in the kitchen with Yugi)**

**Yugi heard Raven come running downstairs and half expected her to come running in there to tell Yami the good news but she never came. Instead Yugi heard allot of rustling out in the living room. So he decided to find out what she was doing. He walked out and into the living room and almost tripped over Raven. **

**"What are you doing?" asked Yugi regaining his balance. **

**"Where is the Pharaoh!" asked Raven hoping that he was still sleeping so Yugi could help her find the paper. She didn't want to get the Pharaoh's hopes up and them not able to find the paper and him having to wait again.**

**"Not under the coffee table if your looking for me." said Yami smiling eagerly waiting to see what his surprise was. **

**"Ack!" said Raven as she came up and hit her head on the edge of the coffee table. "How did that get there...and where is Yugi?"**

**"But you asked for me? Now you want Yugi?" said Yami getting sad that she didn't want to talk to him.**

**"Please Ate...err Yami! I need to talk to him! Its a secret so don't listen ok! I promise I will tell you I just need to talk to Yugi at this moment." Raven pleaded her face getting closer and closer to Yami's. **

**"Ok." said Yami reluctantly changing back to Yugi and then cutting off the mind link between them. **

**Yugi opened his eyes to find Raven almost nose to nose with him. He leaned back quickly blushing. "What were you doing? ...never mind. What do you need."**

**"Can Yami hear me?" asked Raven not wanting to ruin the surprise.**

**"No. Why? Is something wrong?" asked Yugi looking at Raven who had worry etched across her face.**

**"I can't find the paper with the spell written on it. I lost it!" Raven said. "That's why I was looking under everything. And I didn't want to tell the Pharaoh and get him excited then not be able to do the spell cause I lost it! I hope he doesn't think I don't like him anymore."**

**"Oh I wouldn't worry about him thinking you don't like him!" said Yugi softly then said, "where haven't you looked for it?" **

**"I don't know?" Raven said. **

**"Well ok um I will go and look out by the front door and you go look upstairs with your stuff it might have gotten in with the stuff you bought." Yugi said going to the front door and looking by they coat hanger and behind the door. Raven went upstairs to search her stuff again.**

**_/Can I come out yet/ _Yami asked Yugi. **

**"Let me guess your bored aren't you?" asked Yugi who was still looking for the small paper. Just then he found a small piece of blue paper with writing on it. "I think this is it." Yugi whispered. **

**_/What's what? What is it/ _Yami asked being nosey again. **

**"I can't tell you! ...but I think Raven can now!" Yugi said running to the bottom of the stairs and yelling, "Raven! I found it!" Yugi ran upstairs and went in Raven's room.**

**"You found it? You rock Yugi! Thanks!" Raven gave Yugi a hug and Yugi handed her the paper and she read what it said. She read it under her breath and smiled. **

**"Your welcome. So can you tell the Pharaoh now...He is about to drive me insane about this 'surprise' thing. He's not really good with waiting." Yugi said. Raven nodded and walked over to the dresser and put the spell down next to the other supplies to make the spell work. Suddenly there was a bright light and Yami appeared. **

**"Hello. Do you really want to see me this time or do you still need Yugi?" asked Yami teasingly.**

**"No I want to see you. And I have great news." Raven said excitedly. Yami nodded. "You can have your own body now." **

**"Really?" Yami asked.**

**"Uh huh! You won't have to be stuck in the puzzle or be bored anymore." Raven said.**

**"When can you do it?" asked Yami beginning to get excited.**

**"Um...whenever you and Yugi are ready." said Raven. Yugi appeared next to Yami. **

**/Whenever you can./ Yugi said next to Yami.**

**"Now?" Yami asked. He was as excited as a little kid at Christmas. Raven laughed at Yami's eagerness. **

**"Ok I just have to fix the candles and the herbs and everything then I will be ready!" Raven said quickly walking over to the dresser where all the supplies were she first picked up a piece of chalk, "your grandpa wont mind me drawing on the hard wood floors? Will he? I mean I can wash it off after I am done...I think..." **

**/No he's not home and he won't mind just as long as we clean up after ourselves./**

**"ok good!" Raven said as she kneeled down to draw a pentagram on the floor then looked back up at Yugi and the Pharaoh. "um do you have to just stand there and stare?" **

**"Oh sorry. Do you mind if I watch?" said Yami.**

**"No just don't stand there and stare over my shoulder...go sit on the bed or something." Raven said pointing towards the bed. Yami moved over and sat on the bed and watched Raven as she prepared everything.**

**A few minutes later Raven stood up and walked over to Yami. "Are you ready?" Raven asked smiling. Yami just nodded. Raven put out her hand and Yami took it. Raven lead him over in front of the white candle at the top of the pentagram. "Ok your gonna have to change back to Yugi for this to work." Yami nodded. "Wait!" Yami looked at her confused. Raven leaned over and kissed him on his cheek. Yami looked at her still confused. "For luck!" Raven smiled at him as he changed over to Yugi. **

**"Now what?" Yugi asked as the Pharaoh formalized next to Yugi.**

**"You have to stand there while I light the candles and say the spell. And I will explain what I am doing the whole way just so you know." said Raven. Yugi nodded. She then went and sat meditation style in front of the one white candle with a purple one on her right and three green ones on her left and in back of her on the left and in back on her right side. So together the five of them would be set on the five points of the pentagram. She then lit the candles white one first then the purple and so on. "The white candle is to protect the consciousness, purifying and healing. The purple candle is for physic enhancement, expansion of obtained desire, and wisdom in situations. The green is for success and growth." Yugi and Yami just stared at her. Raven then took out the piece of paper which had the spell on it. "With the power that's within me, Split these two personalities, Give unto them their own bodies, So they can feel and think and see, Everything separately, So mote it be." Raven said as she took the paper and tied it together with the herbs chamomile and marjoram. She then took a match and lit it and then burnt the edge of the paper and herbs and dropped it into a bowl and closed her eyes and said the spell again. Just then the room filled with light and Raven opened her eyes and Yugi was lifted up in the air then the room became to bright for her to watch. So she closed her eyes again and said the spell once more just as she finished the spell the third time the room went completely dark and she heard a thud. She panicked and ran to the light switch and switched it on hoping that she hadn't hurt Yugi during the spell she knew Tea would kill her if she did. When she turned around she saw Yami in his own body standing next to Yugi who was on the floor on his hands and knees. She slowly walked over towards Yami and stopped half way there.**

**"Did it work?" asked Yugi breathing heavily. He looked up and saw Raven and standing next to him was Yami with his own body. He looked just like him except the blonde streaks going up his hair and he was about five foot four inches. Yugi gasped.**

**"Uh huh..." said Raven since that was all that she could say with her mouth wide open the way it was. Yami looked up at Raven and smiled broadly at her. He was speechless as well. **

**"Rae, you did it!" said Yami looking at Raven still smiling. **

**"Awesome! I wasn't sure it would work...not that I was doubting you or anything I just couldn't see how you could get two bodies but anyways! Now that the Pharaoh has his own body he can do whatever he wants..." said Yugi suddenly noticing that Yami and Raven weren't really paying attention to him. "...um well since I am not needed I will go call Tea now...bye." Yugi said quickly walking out the room to find the phone to call Tea and invite her over. **

**Raven didn't notice she just kept on staring at Yami hardly believing herself he was actually standing there in front of her. She didn't want to blink cause she thought if she did then all of this might just have been a dream. Yami looked at her worried because she just stared not moving or changing her facial expression. Yami started to walk towards her.  
**

…**.to be continued!**

**AN: Hi everyone! Gomen it took so long for this chapter but I wanted to make it longer and I also have lots of cracky homework or it would have been out a few weeks earlier! Stupid School! (takes out torch and torches school and homework) YAY! Anyways please review! I need to know your thoughts! Thank you for staying with me and waiting! **

**p.s. I don't know when the next chapter will be up I have to write it but hopefully soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh...hey does anyone find this to be monotious!  
-Thanks to all those who reviewed! You all rok! Now on to the story! Enjoy this is a fun chapter! tee hee!****

* * *

**

**Chapter 9! **

**"Um Raven...? Are you ok? You are scaring me." said Yami as he stopped in front of her. Raven still stared at him. He grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. She looked into his eyes and smiled. Then she grabbed him in a tight embrace.**

**"You did it Rae." said Yami after a few seconds hugging her back. **

**"I-I actually did it...I did it!" Raven said squeezing Yami then letting go and started dancing around the room like an idiot. "Whoo hoo!" **

**Now it was Yami's turn to just stare at her. "Have you...uh..."**

**"Lost it? No." Raven said finishing his sentence and cocking her head to the side. "I was just surprised that's all...I wasn't sure if it would actually work." Then she leaned up and kissed the end of his nose and blushed then quickly backed away. His hand automatically went to the end of his nose and he rubbed it. Raven giggled. Yami cocked his head to the side with a questioning look on his face. **

**"What's so funny?" asked Yami. **

**"Nothing." said Raven innocently. "Well I am going to see if Tea can come over." She turned to walk out of the room.**

**"You think your going to get away that easily?" asked Yami. Raven glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Raven gasped.**

**"Yami? What..." Raven questioned blushing furiously at how close her body was to his. She could feel his strong muscular chest and abdomen against her back as he held her close to him. Just then he started tickling her. "eeeep!" Raven yelped. She tried wriggling out of his grasp but instead of getting away she turned and accidentally fell on her back on the bed and Yami fell on top of her.**

"**Ack!" yelled Raven as Yami fell on her. Her face turned even redder if that was possible. **

"**I'm sorry." Said Yami through fits of laughter. "Here let me help you." Yami got up and offered Raven his hand. Raven suddenly got a mysterious gleam in her eyes and took Yami's hand and sat up then pulled him back down on top of her. Raven then captured his mouth in a deep passionate kiss. Yami was totally taken off guard but regained his senses when Raven began kissing him. He kissed her back and ran his hands down Raven's arms. Raven then entwined her fingers in Yami's tri-colored hair pulling him closer to her. **

**(with Yugi on the phone downstairs) **

**Yugi was smiling as he listened to Tea talk on the phone. **

"**Yami has his own body! That's great!" Tea said through the phone.**

"**Yeah. I just called to ask you if you wanted to come over…then all of us can celebrate or something." Yugi said excitedly through the phone. **

"**Ok sure! I'll be over soon! Bye!" Tea said. **

"**See ya!" Yugi said then hung up the phone.**

**He tried contacting Yami through there mind link but Yami had cut him off so Yugi couldn't hear his thoughts. "I wonder why he won't respond?" Yugi asked himself. "Oh well I'll just go tell him." Yugi walked towards the stairs.**

**(with Yami and Raven) **

**Raven had changed her position and was now sitting on top of Yami straddling his lap. While Yami was placing soft kisses around her neck. Raven moaned softly as Yami came across a sensitive spot. Yami smiled against her neck and started sucking gently on her neck. He then ran his hand up Raven's skirt caressing her leg. Raven moaned once more closing her eyes and running her hands up inside Yami's black sleeveless shirt. Yami's smile broadened as he felt her soft warm hands run over his chest and abdomen. **

**Raven was about to rid Yami of his shirt but Yugi then came bounding in the room ready to tell them something. Yugi froze stiff when he saw Raven sitting…well more like straddling Yami with her hands inside of his shirt and his hand up her skirt while kissing her neck. **

**Raven and Yami gasped when they heard him enter the room. The immediately flushed a dark red color. **

**Yugi opened his mouth to say something but closed it when his words refused to come out. **

"**Uh…well you see…" started Raven. **

"**Err…Raven was just uh…" Yami tried to explain then quickly took his hand from under her skirt and rubbed the back of his head nervously. He tried to think of something relevant that would help explain their situation but he couldn't think of anything so he decided to shut up. **

"**I-I'm sorry! I just wanted to tell you that Tea would be over soon!" Yugi blurted out quickly then ran out of the room and down the stairs.**

**Raven then burst into laughter. Yami looked at her curiously. Raven looked at Yami and shook her head a she then slid off of his lap and then fixing her skirt so it lay straight again. **

"**What?…" asked Yami watching Raven as she laughed. "You know, you not telling me what was so funny got us into this last time." **

**Raven nodded her head while still laughing. "Its just the look on Yugi's face when he came in the door. He'll probably never look at you or me the same again."**

**Yami chuckled. "I was just wondering….why did you never to that before?"**

**Raven looked at him wondering why he asked. "Well…I was just waiting for…the opportune moment." Raven said in her best Captain Jack Sparrow voice. **

"**Um ok…" Yami eyed her suspiciously.**

"**Oh don't look at me like that. You know I am crazy. And maybe…just maybe, I'll do it again sometime." Raven said in seductive tone running her finger down Yami's chest.**

**Yami smiled cocking his head to the side. Raven inched her face towards his and just as they were nose to nose she leaned forward and licked Yami on the end of his nose.**

**Yami jerked back not expecting her to do that. Raven then walked out of the room innocently. **

**Raven poked her head back in the room after a few moments. "Well are you coming? Tea's going to be here in a few minutes. What are you waiting for?" Raven said smiling looking at Yami who still had a confused look on his face sitting on the bed stunned and staring at her.**

**...to be continued in chapter 10

* * *

A/N: wow...chapter 10! Thats awesome I didn't think my story would get this long! Well I don't know when it will be up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Tell me what you think! Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**-Disclaimer: I still don't own Yugioh…what do I have to do? …walk around w/ a sign on my forehead that states that!…but if I did own it Yami would be mine and I wouldn't have let 4Kids kill the series…**

**-Dedication: I just wanted to dedicate this to all the people who actually review and have stuck w/ me for all this time! I love you all so much! -throws cookies to all reviewers and readers to enjoy- .**

**Chapter 10**

**Once downstairs Raven and Yami found Yugi sitting in the living room flipping channels on the TV. He didn't act like he noticed them entering the room. **

"**When will Tea be here?" asked Raven as she sat down on the arm of the sofa. **

"**Yugi you know you look like your in a trance the way your just staring at that TV thing…" Yami said sitting on the sofa next to Raven. **

"**Huh…oh soon." said Yugi as he flipped to a different channel. **

**Yami looked at Raven and she raised her eyebrow. **

**Just then a knock was heard from the front door. Yugi jumped up turned off the TV and raced to the door. **

"**I got it!" Yugi yelled as he made his way to the door. **

"**Obviously…" Raven said quietly observing Yugi's strange behavior. She then got up and followed him to the door with Yami tagging along behind her but Raven stopped him before he went out the door of the living room so she could surprise Tea. **

"**Hi Tea." said Raven waving to Tea. **

"**Where's Yami?" asked Yugi.**

**Raven pointed over her shoulder. **

**"Hold on I'll go get him." Raven said as she smiled. She walked in the living room and saw Yami leaning against the wall she then grabbed his wrist to drag him out to show Tea.**

"**Ta Da!" Raven said as shedrug Yami out. **

"**Wow! He looks just like you Yugi except he's taller…" Tea said as she observed Yami. **

"**Why must everyone pick on my height? I'm not that short!" Yugi said crossing his arms. **

"**Sorry Aibou, I guess that's just how tall I am." Yami said.**

**Raven nodded. "And besides Yugi if you were taller you wouldn't be as cute…I mean you'd be cute but not as much. But now your adorable!" Raven said as she once again got into one of her spastic moments and ran over and gave Yugi a huge bear hug.**

"**Excuse me!" Tea said and clearing her throat. **

**Yami just shook his head.**

"…**air deficiency!" Yugi said. **

"**Ahem…sorry." Raven said bowing slightly. "So what are we going to do to celebrate?" **

"**I was thinking maybe we could go see a movie or something…" said Yugi.**

"**That sounds fun!" said Tea. Raven nodded and Yami just shrugged his shoulders.**

"**Ok. Well lets go." Yugi said as he hurried out the door with Tea.**

"**Someone is eager to go somewhere with someone else today aren't they." Raven said to Yami.**

**Yami laughed and nodded.**

**Raven held out her hand.**

**Yami took it and they walked out the door and followed Yugi and Tea to the movie theater.**

"**So what should we see?" asked Yugi as they arrived at the theater. "Um there's some sappy romance movie…"**

**Yami vigorously shook his head no while Raven made hurling noises in the background while Tea just shrugged her shoulders.**

"**Ok that's a no…and there is a horror movie and some action movie with some romance something and there is this comedy…"**

"**Horror…cool what's it about?" Raven said. Yami really hadn't seen many horror movies but was willing to try it.**

"**I don't do well with horror…" Tea said. "Wouldn't the action/romance one be better?"**

"**Oh come on its about vampires! It'll be exciting! …but if it isn't we can be typical teenagers and either one throw popcorn and or our shoes at the screen or just make out in the back row!" Raven said as she looked at Yugi who immediately blushed. **

"…**ok I will give it a try but if I get to scared and die I am coming back to haunt you." Tea said teasingly. Raven smiled.**

"**Alright lets go get the tickets!" Yugi said as they all walked in to buy their tickets. **

**Once that was accomplished they went into the semi dark theater and sat down a few rows from the back of the room.**

**An hour into the movie Raven looked over and saw Tea clinging to Yugi's arm and Yugi trying to hold back a smile of happiness to have Tea clinging to him like that. Raven looked over to her left and saw Yami just sitting there taking it all in. _Well I guess someone has a new found love for horror movies…_Raven thought as she held Yami's hand in her own. **

**Forty five minutes later the movie ended. And they all left the theater silently with Tea still clinging to Yugi's arm. **

"**Wow that was awesome! That vampire was totally awesome!" Raven exclaimed as they got outside.**

"**Didn't you find that at all disturbing?" Tea asked as she loosened her grip on Yugi's arm.**

"**Well when the vampire would bite the person on the neck that just irks me a bit but just as long as they don't bite the wrist I don't mind…but they did do that once or twice as he was trying to turn some people into vampires so yeah it was kind of disturbing but I got over it…" Raven explained. "but I want to know what you thought of it Yami…"**

"**I did like it." Yami said.**

"**Yes! I have sucked in another fan to love the horror movies!" said Raven. "I'm sure Yugi had a great time didn't you Yugi!" **

"**What…um yes the movie was interesting." Yugi said. **

"**That's not exactly what I meant…I saw you over there with Tea completely enjoying yourself…" Raven said as she grabbed a hold of Yami's arm imitating Tea but over exaggerating as she rubbed her head on Yami's arm like a cat.**

**Yugi turned a bright red. "I didn't do anything." **

"**Hey. Don't make fun of me." Tea said trying to defend herself. **

"**Mwahahahahahaaa! I will complete my evil plan! Mwahahahaaa…" Raven said letting go of Yami trying to laugh evilly like Malik but failing as she started coughing. "ahem…sorry. Just ignore that."**

**Tea and Yugi just took a step farther away from Raven. Yami just shook his head getting used to Raven's strange outbursts.**

"**Well why don't we head back to Yugi's house now?" suggested Tea. "I'm sure we could find something to do there." **

**Yugi nodded as Tea and him turned to walk towards his house as Raven and Yami just shrugged their shoulders and followed a few steps behind them as Raven grabbed Yami's arm hugging it to her once more. **

…**to be continued in chapter 11!**

**A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry it is taking a really long time for me to update. I am writing many stories right now and its like my brain has given me writers block on purpose so I don't type my hands off…I wish I could write faster but it might be a while for the next one but I will try to get it up faster! And there shall be more Yugi/Tea goodness in the next chapter! Now you know what you must do….that's right, you must now clicky the bluish button that says go and then you must review! -gives hypnotic stare- **

**p.s. and if anyone has any ideas as to what they could do at Yugi's house like games or something tell me and I shall take all suggestions into consideration. Ja ne until next chapter! **


	11. Mwahahaaa The Closet Plot

**-Disclaimer: (holds up sign that states: I Don't Own Yugioh!!! Leave Me Alone!!)**

**A/N: sorry everyone this is taking a really really long time but hopefully there will only be one or two chapters. I didn't even plan on this story being so long but thanks to everyone for actually still reading and reviewing! You all who reviewed are awesome!! (throws plushies to all)

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 11 WHOOOOOO….**

**Once they reached the Mutou house Joey was on the front step waiting for them. **

"**Hey Joey!" Yugi said as he waved to his friend enthusiastically. Tea waved as Raven and Yami walked up behind them to stand next to her.**

"**Hey Yug, Tea, and Raven, and Yug!" Joey said waving to both then stopping to stare then looking back and forth between Yugi and the other Yugi who was a bit taller and had a more intense look to his eyes with certain air about him almost as if he was royalty. Joey looked between them a few more times as his eye twitched. "Ehh…what's goin' on here? I thought that was Yugi…" Joey pointed to the more innocent looking of the two. **

"**I am Yugi. Joey this is Yami. You know the other me that would usually take over for me during a duel." Yugi explained as Raven nodded once resisting the urge to spout out everything about the whole Yu-Gi-Oh! season but she bit her tongue. **

"**Oh" Joey said nodding his head and not sounding as if he understood but then finally catching on he added. "Oh yeah the Pharaoh or something you were talking about." **

**Yami raised his eyebrow, "the Pharaoh or _something_?…" Yami thought feeling almost dismal for a moment.**

**Joey suddenly turned back to Yami. "Where did you get this body from?"**

"**Raven used her magic." Yami stated.**

"**Yes. Its only temporary, its for as long as he needs it while he is here." said Raven explaining but not wanting to go into detail knowing Joey would fall asleep from boredom and most likely lack of understanding.**

"**Oh ok. So how's it goin'? Has any hott girls run up to ya and given there phone numbers to ya? Can I have one?" Joey asked nudging the former Pharaoh on the arm.**

"**Um …no?" Yami said sweat dropping.**

"**No! They cannot have him!!" Raven said as her eye twitched twice while getting a strange almost maniacal gleam in her eye which sort of reminded Yugi of Malik.**

"**Anyway!" Tea said as she too sweat dropped. **

"**Yeah anyway. We are celebrating Yami getting his own body today so would you like to join us Joey? We were about to go in and eat and play games or something." said Yugi. **

"**Sure. What do ya got ta at eat around here?" Joey asked enthusiastically as if he had been starving or something.**

**"Oy what is with him and the food." Tea asked as she walked into the house with Yugi and the others following behind Joey who was leading the way. **

**"He's always hungry for some reason...strange...very strange..." Raven said as she tried to think this out logically but could come up with nothing except he's a boy and they tend to eat alot. **

**After a while of eating snacks and trying to fill Joey up they all decided to go to the living room and maybe play a game of duel monsters or something on the new x-box Yugi just bought. **

"**Do you see that? Is it by any chance annoying to you?" Joey asked after he pulled Yami aside with Raven. **

"**What?" asked Yami as he picked up a soda and opened it. **

"**That!" Joey pointed to Yugi and Tea as they walked into the living room and were talking about something as Tea giggled lightly with a small blush across her cheeks. "Do you not see them. They have been flirting around each other for years now. Its bugging me because neither of them will admit to anything…and it makes me want to lock them both in a closet!"**

**Raven started laughing at Joey's comment. "I agree. I have been thinking that too." **

"**That might be amusing. We should do that, it annoys me as well." Yami commented as he finished the can of caffeinated soda.**

"**Is there a closet anywhere? And Yami did you just finish that?" Raven asked pointing to the empty can of soda.**

**Yami nodded and smiled happily as Raven just shook her head as he didn't answer her first question. **

"**Yeah there's a closet in the hallway this way." Joey waved his arm for them to follow as he walked down the hall.**

"**Yami wouldn't you have known where a closet was and why haven't you tried to lock them up together?" Raven asked as she followed Joey.**

"**I want more of this soda…" Yami stated looking down at the empty soda can.**

"**Oh Ra! Don't tell me that drinking caffeinated makes you addicted to them." Raven said thinking that he definitely wouldn't be used to them with being in Yugi's body and his spirit just now gaining a new body. **

"**Here it is." Joey looked at Yami who was now staring at the empty soda can as he twitched once. "Are you ok Yami?" **

"**Yeah! I just love this stuff!" Yami smiled happily once more wondering if there was more of this wonderful stuff.**

"**He's just getting used to his new body…I think." Raven said. "Anyways when he was in Yugi's body he never really felt the effects of the caffeine, I mean he did but Yugi was feeling it at the same time so its not really the same. So now he obviously is and he likes the whole feeling hyper feeling or something like that…" Raven explained as Yami and Joey just stared at her and her lengthy response.**

"**O…kay." Joey said not fully understanding but not worrying about it to much. **

"**Can I have more, Rae?" Yami asked looking as if he was going to start jumping up and down as he hugged the empty can.**

"**Wow! Ok somebody is on a caffeine high. I'm just glad he's not like Mokuba." said Raven.**

"**Anyway." Joey said wondering about the Mokuba comment. **

"**Yeah so how are we getting them here in the closet? Are we keeping them in there all night?" Yami asked. "ooo I know! We could kidnap them then shove them into the closet!" Yami threw his head back and laughed loudly. **

"**Kidnap them?!" said Joey as he sweat dropped while Raven raised her eyebrow.**

**Then suddenly Yami ran off to the kitchen to get more soda.**

"**Is he ok? I mean he usually seemed so together when he was dueling." asked Joey still watching down the hall where Yami had ran off too. **

"**Yeah. I'm sure he'll get used to it. He just hasn't had all of this in 3000 years or so." Raven said with confidence but seriously hoping that she was right.**

**Yami walked out of the kitchen and past Yugi and Tea who were deep in a discussion about something. **

**He turned to walk down the hall when Yugi stopped him. "Yami are you feeling ok?" Yugi asked as he watched his aibou gulp down half of the soda as he walked. "And where are you going?"**

"**I'm great!!" Yami said practically yelling as he walked. "and we're plotting down at the end of the hallway…about a closet or something…it shall be great fun!" Yami laughed loudly at the end of his sentence making Yugi seriously wonder if the whole 'new temporary body' thing was a good idea.**

**Tea raised her eyebrows at the former Pharaoh who she had never seen act this way before.**

**Yugi looked at Tea questioningly then got up to follow him. **

"**Plotting at the end of the hallway? …a closet?" Tea got up as well.**

**Yugi shrugged his shoulders.**

**

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!! Now you shant know what happens until I update again! Sry random mood I'm in. I hope this chapter doesn't suck. I've been trying to think of something to write forever. I don't think I've actually written anything in a year. I guess because its not 2006 anymore I can write a little bit now...sucky year it was! Hated it! ...anyways please review! If you want me to finish you've got to review! If you don't then I shall be forced to leave you hanging forever...le gasp! anyways thanks to all who have stayed w/ me so far! You all are awesome I hope to have the next one up soon! Ja matte ne!**

**---MysticDragon1691**


End file.
